Two-way radios, cell phones, and other handheld communication devices are often used in flammable or potentially explosive areas. Radios intended for hazardous or potentially explosive environments must receive “intrinsically safe” type certification through an agency such as Factory Mutual (FM) or be Atmosphere Exposive (ATEX) certified in the European Union. This certification also extends to batteries and accessories. It is common for handheld communication devices, batteries, and accessories to be available in both type-certified and non-certified versions. To simplify product design and development costs, it is common for both versions of a given device to be substantially similar. This creates a potential problem: type certification of a portable communication device can only be assured if the radio, battery, and all attached accessories have an equivalent certification. It is probable that a user could assemble a portable communication device using both type-certified and non-certified components. For example, a Factory Mutual (FM) approved radio may be mated to a mechanically and electrically compatible radio battery that is not FM-approved. Such a configuration puts the user at risk, and the user may not even be aware that an improper configuration has been put together. It would therefore be desirable to limit non-approved battery, accessory, or other peripherals from operating with an approved communication device.
Accordingly, there is a need to ensure intrinsically safe operation of a communication device with peripheral devices that couple thereto.